Two Can Play That Game
by Butterfly Beauty
Summary: Hermione is a beautiful and successful advertising executive who seems to have her life-andher man- completely undercontrol. Until she stumbles upon her boyfriend (Draco) at a club with another woman. (R- profanity & sex dialogue.)
1. The Break Up Season

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of H.P! Please excuse any misspellings or bad grammar that I might have thank you.**

**After deleted it, now I have it up running again for you guys!**

**(A/N: This story wasn't meant to be prigianl. There's a lot going on at the same time so please think of this story as a movie…and before I forget our main character will speaking to you a lot!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Break up season**

In an office that feels very homely with decorations of beautiful daisies and pictures, is a woman with straight long brown shimmering hair, brown eyes, thin but not too fat just the average size 4 woman, dressed in a fashionably yellow business suit with a smile that can brighten everyone's day.

(Over the phone) "Don't worry…No way I don't believe him! He's a dog you should kick him to the curb! Oh don't cry Luna, I'll be over there as soon as I can." Hanging up the phone, then sorting out desk speaking to her self. "Men… All dogs, give them your heart and they still screw you over."

Looking over her desk to speak to you she says. "Hello sorry I'm pissed off now, but my friend is having some man trouble."

Before she begins to speak to you again a masculine yet feminine voice interrupts. "Miss Granger, Ginny Weasely is on line two."

"Tell her I'm in a meeting, but I'll meet her in about an hour"

Turning her attention back to you. "Ginny another one of my girlfriends. Man trouble too. Hmm… seems like every woman I know is having man trouble." Getting up from her seat she begins walking towards her office window with her undivided attention towards you. "Have you noticed that around late spring early summer men start to act up? They do you know… They don't act up in the winter because they want that indoor activity. But as soon as the season breaks they show their Asses."

She begins to walk away from the window to her glass top desk. "It's true. It happens every year around spring the break up season." She reaches for a pitcher and a glass and begins to fill up a glass of water. "The time when women wear their miniskirts and skimpy clothes… causing men to lose there damn minds." She begins pacing around her office a little. "Spring, the time of year I have to council my girlfriends on how to keep their no good boyfriends in check!"

She begins to walk around her chair and pick up her coat. Staring at her self in the mirror.

"It's amazing what a little warm weather can do."

Calling her secretary. "Jason, clear my schedule I'm going to be out for the rest of the day."

Walking out of her office she starts towards Jason's (her secretary a very handsome man in his early twenties, who's unfortunately swinging the other way guess you can say waste of a man) cubicle and receives flowers. In his feminine, yet masculine voice he starts.

" Hello yellow."

"Any emergencies please call me on my cell."

"Always do."

She begins to walk with a touch of rush towards the elevator, while a man from the mailroom begins to check her out.

"Men are so predictable." Placing a half smile on her face.

Once entering the elevator a coworker speaks. "Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning to you too." She responded while pressing the elevator button.

He begins to check her chunk in the trunk (A/N: her butt). She starts walking to her stylish sliver convertible Audi T.T with her attention back you "What is it with men and big booties?"

Starting the car and putting the roof down she begins to drive home.

* * *

**A/N: Ok for those of you who do not like the story because of grammatical errors don't bother reviewing or reporting the story to just because you want to ruin eveyone else's enjoyment. I would extremely appreciate that. If you like the story Review until your hearts content.**


	2. Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of H.P! Please excuse any misspellings or bad grammar that I might have thank you.**

**Major A/N: To those who seem to think the story is familiar you're right! What happened was that someone reported to to have this story deleted. They had it their way. I'm trying to repost all the chapters at once which is pretty difficult since I have many restrictions thanks to whom ever it was that just wanted to be a pain in my ass. Right now I'm trying to write a new chapter from where I left off. PLEASE BARE WITH ME. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Luna**

After driving through London she begins to drive in a secluded neighborhood in Surrey. She pulls into a driveway in front of a huge house that looks like a mansion in about five acres worth of land with extravagant gardens that are full of life and color.

Giving you her full-undivided attention. "Like my house? Not bad for a common girl. By the way I'm Hermione Granger, senior advertising executive of the Ministry of Magic." Hermione begins walking to trunk gathering brief case. "And if you haven't noticed I'm a muggle born witch" she begins staring directly at you "A strong educated woman, who knows where she's from, and where she's going"

She starts towards her house "But let me ask you a question: Why can't men act right? Don't they know that if they acted right we would gladly give them all the love and respect that they needed. But since they show their asses, we have to chuck them."

Placing her keys on a small table by the door. "Take my girlfriend Luna for instance, she's been staying with me for the past two days… Hopeless case."

In Hermione's Family room

In her family room is a woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, pale eyes, wearing duck printed pajamas, which she always had a dreamy expression on her face now, tear drenched. Looking at a picture of a red haired man with a little bit freckles on his face.

Hermione watches tear puffed eye Luna from the entrance of the family room. Still speaking to you. "See what I mean?"

Giving her attention to Luna.

"Luna, are you still in your jammy's? Sweetie, it's 11:30." She said in a maternal tone.

"I know."

"Feeling better"

"A little." She said sniffling.

"How's about this? Bam!" Bringing up a bouquet of flowers that she asked Jason for that has vibrant and soft shades of yellow.

"Oh, Chrysanthemums!"

"Your Favorite." Giving Luna a comforting smile.

"You're a good friend"

"You know I got your back."

After laughing for a couple of minutes Luna begins inhaling the scent of the flowers, and becomes misty eyed.

"Luna what's the matter?"

"Ron used to give me chrysanthemums." Luna said with a bit of stuttering.

Forcing Hermione to roll her eyes. Luna still a bit misty eyed. "I'm sorry it's just that I miss him." With that said she begins to sob as loud as banshee giving warning of death.

"Oh no, come here. Come here." Spreading her arms wide to give Luna hug and comfort.

Bringing her attention back to you while hugging Luna. "This really saddens me. Luna's a top executive at Gringotts bank."

All of a sudden Luna began to scream. "Ronald! Oh Lord, Jesus!" Making her cry even more, she wiped her nose with her hand

**A/N:The next couple chapters is going to confusing because its flashbacks with explanations all at the same time.**

**Please review!**


	3. Luna's troubles, Ginny, Deidre and Draco

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of H.P! Please excuse any misspellings or bad grammar that I might have thank you. Story is from Vivica A. Fox's hit film **

(A/N: there's a lot going on at the same time so please think of this story as a movie...and before I forget our main character will speaking to you a lot!)

* * *

**Ginny, Deidre, Draco and Luna's Troubles**

Hermione began to explain Luna's story.

"Luna Lovegood is the youngest executive in the company. Black, white, male, female she's the youngest. Strong, sharp, very impressive. One day after lunch she meets my old friend Ronald Weasley, now that I think about it I haven't seen him for nearly a decade. He became a scary-curly, Uncle-Tom bucktoothed, maroon!"

(Luna's flashback)

"So can you fix my car?" She asked politely.

"Shit I can fix anything." He said while getting out from under the car.

(Hermione explaining)

" So she cleaned him up, cut his hair, and even straightened out his crooked ass teeth!"

(Flashback)

"You need anything else fixed up?" he asked.

(Hermione explaining)

"She's not a bad person. She'll work with others."

(Flashback)

"Ronald"

"Big Ron" he said as seductively as he could

"Big Ron?" She said with a confused expression to match.

He took a couple of steps closer to her and asked. "What's your name?"

"Luna"

"Luna?"

"Yes"

"Bloody hell, your beautiful! You make me want to sing to you" he began singing with a voice that cracked. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, Luna. I want you."

(Hermione explaining)

"He was looking good. He treated her like a Queen. She gave him everything he wanted. He was there where he should be: eating out of the palm of her hand and begging her to-"

(Flashback interrupts)

"Marry me!" He cried. While walking with Luna, hand in hand through the local Park.

"Really?"

"Really, Marry me." He whispered softly into her ear.

She nodded her head in to a yes form gave him light but special kiss in the lips.

(Hermione explaining)

"Everything was fine, peachy-keen. Until one day he discovered … a Mirror. Trouble. He started thinking… Hey-"

(Flashback interrupts)

Trying out new robes from Madame Malkins shop he begins to stare at the mirror.

"I look kind of good." He begins to blow kisses at his reflection.

Luna came up from behind Ron giving a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, Ron"

He began staring at the reflection again then he gave himself a few more kisses.

(Hermione explaining)

" Next thing you know he's acting up. Acting like he's running things. He moved in, the flowers stopped showing up. He started to show his ass. Though he's not cheating… It's been two years and he hasn't mentioned the word marriage. Suddenly he's afraid of commitment, giving her that old textbook line."

(Flashback)

Watching television Luna crept from behind to smother Ron with kisses but instead he pushes her off and says to her.

"I've been hurt before, so I'm careful with my heart."

(End flashback and back to Hermione's Living room)

"Please… he was broke with nasty hair, crooked teeth. She has a couple of choices. You know what I told her to do. Right… Kick him to the curb."

Hermione's Kitchen

"It's time you move on, Luna. Time to find a new man and learn how to cook."

"I can cook."

"No. You can cook up a wildfire." She began laughing while Luna shrieked.

" Mione!" Chucking her napkin at Hermione.

" It's time to learn a little about sports, too. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach and his sports. Not your wallet."

"Mione all tried to do was fix him up a little." She said becoming a little teary.

"I know. Now, no more Ron, eat. Remember a man is like a stray dog. You feed him one day… And if he comes back, you got him hooked." Both of them began giggling a bit. "Plus a mans loving is always better on a full stomach." She winked. Luna responded with a half smile.

A few seconds later Hermione began sniffing a very bad odor then asked. "Luna, when the last time you showered?"

Luna had a look of shock and embarrassment. "Oops."

After visiting Luna, Hermione begins driving back to the city for a few errands.

"Ginny's situation is different. Her man? Definitely cheating on her. A sure sign is the constant roaming eyes. Then he says;"

(A masculine voice appears.)

"Come on. I'm just looking. Nothing's wrong with looking."

(Hermione interrupts)

"Then comes that line:"

(The masculine voices appears again)

"I'm a man ain't I."

(Hermione)

"No you're a dog. You know what I told her to do?" Parking her car in front of a very nice office building, giving her keys to the valet. Giving her attention back to you. "Chuck him!"

Walking through the glass doors towards the elevator she begins to speak to you.

"Finally there's Deidre. Only two words too describe her. Ghetto Fabulous. She was brought up in the streets of Harlem, New York. She went to New York's school of Modern Witchcraft and Wizardry, and then she came to England to make a better life for herself. But her man, double a negative. He has no job, no money, talking about…"

(Deidre's lifestyle)

"Deidre. Baby, lend me a C-note."

"Hell no!" She snapped.

"Come on, baby. You know I love you, girl." Saying it as seductively as he can smiling showing his gold teeth.

"No! I'm sick about that shit now, with all that and a can of whipped cream. No!" Giving him a taste of her Harlem attitude.

(End of Deidre's Lifestyle and back to Hermione)

"Somebody please tell her she should do." Turning towards the next hall. "That's right, kick his broke ass to the curb."

Walking towards a very well dressed secretary. Speaking in a sweet tone. "Hello Miss Granger. How are you today?"

"Fine Cho, umm… is Draco still in his meeting?"

"Yes. I'll let him know that you're here."

"Thanks."

Picking up the phone. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger is here to see you… I will send her in."

Hanging up the phone, she speaks to Hermione. "He's just finishing. You can go in."

"Thanks, Cho."

In Draco's office

Draco was very muscular with pale blonde hair that was let lose with the tips curled and with a sun kissed skin tone. (He's basically what a man should be refined but rugged, decisive yet complex, etc.)

"Is everybody clear what our agenda is?" He says.

"Absolutely." Said a man at the corner of the office.

" Let's reconvene at about… 4:00 o'clock?" Getting off his cherry wood desktop. "This is a big deal. Lets not leave anything to chance."

In the hall

Hermione turns to the final corner before arriving to Draco's office. She just stopped frozen in her tracks. Gazing at him for a minute or two, he began seductively licking his lips towards her while his coworkers left his office.

Walking into his office he begins to kiss her tilting her head back a bit to give better access to her. Their hands began roaming around each other. Hermione noticed that you were in the office as well. "Don't be alarmed Draco's my man." She let out a soft moan. "This isn't any of your business by the way. I'll be back."

* * *

**A/N: To hey() thanks for noticing please don't kill me blame the script writer!**


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of H.P! Please excuse any misspellings or bad grammar that I might have thank you. Story is from Vivica A. Fox's hit film **

(A/N: there's a lot going on at the same time so please think of this story as a movie...and before I forget our main character will speaking to you a lot!)

**Oh let me stop your confusion **

**Harry and Ginny are together **

**Luna and Ron, **

**Hermione and Draco are together. **

**Let me sincerely apologize for the confusions its that I had to combine chapters that I had written together in order to make it Lengthy for all of you. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Questions**

Walking out of the office building with her smile that can brighten up anyone's day she begins. "Nothing like love in the afternoon. Now, I know you may be surprised I just did a little… What's that phrase Americans use? Oh yes a 'freaky deeky drive-by.' But let me explain something very quickly"

She starts walking towards the valet to receive the keys to her car. "See Draco is mine. And has been for awhile."

"It was a year after the war. It was a typical girls night out at the hottest nightclub, and restaurant that our world has to offer. Club Static. We were looking good and acting bad. And there was a lot of good-looking men. Then he looked at me. And for a second everyone in the place just disappeared. He was FINE. But there was something else. You know… That something that makes your head light and stomach tight?"

(Flashback)

Draco walking up to Hermione and begins. "Excuse me"

"Yes"

"I'm going to ask you some questions."

The girls begin to get interested in the conversation.

Ginny interrupted showing a lot of interest towards the conversation. "Questions?"

Hermione ignored Ginny. Giving her full attention to Draco. "Questions. All right."

"If I'm right about you, then all the answers to these questions will be yes."

"You think so?"

Giving her a half smile. "I think so."

"Well, lets see."

He began to rub his hands together, and spoke once again. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes"

He repeats her answer and began asking his next question. "Do I find you attractive?"

"Yes."

Then he lowered his voice and leaned closer to Hermione. "If I were to kiss you right now, would you slap me?"

"Yes." Giving him the eye. (A/N: Everybody knows that evil eye but with a bit of sentiment.)

He began giggling a little then asked another question. "Do you find me attractive?"

She turned her head towards the bar, and giggled slightly then to him and said. "You're alright."

"I'm alright?"

Everyone began laughing at both the question and response. Still having a good time.

After a minute of laughing he asked his final question. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes."

(End Flashback and Hermione explaining)

"So you see? Draco is special. With the exception that he tormented me throughout our years together at Hogwarts. He's changed since the war joining the Order. You don't do that for everybody, just your man."

She begins to walk to her car. "Now if you forget everything I tell you. Remember this: Men want a lady in public and a freak in private. If you disagree with that then you don't know. But you better ask somebody."

(Outside Draco's office)

After watching Hermione leave a man as attractive as Draco but with dark hair knocks on the door. Waiting for a couple seconds he invites himself into the office. He began to sniff some strange odor, and noticed that his best friend/coworker was frantically organizing his desk.

"Oh my God." He whispered under his breath, and jumped up a bit. Then raised his voice to get Draco's attention. "Draco!"

"What? What?" He began looking around like a scared stray cat, then noticed his friend. "Blaise its just you." Letting out a sigh.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Things got a little out of control." He started fixing his tie and robes a bit. "When I opened the window, stuff flew all over the place."

Looking around the office he starts. "You opened the window?" Blaise said, knowing that Draco was hiding something from him. He clapped his hands in excitement. "You hit didn't you?"

Draco began smiling still fixing his tie. "Draco. Oh, your dog."

Looking a bit shocked at Blaise's remark he began. "I didn't say I hit it. Or at least… I don't think I said that." He began drifting then slapped his fist on the desk and said. "I didn't say that!"

Staring at Draco straight in the eyes. "You have the I hit it look in your eyes!" He said using hand gestures at the same time.

Draco slumped down on his chair and lifted his legs onto his table and said. "But I will say this. There's nothing you or anyone can say that will make me leave that woman of mine." Placing a smile at a picture of Hermione.

Blaise stood in front of his desk and sighed then began. "She does have a sweet ass." He looked at the door and back at Draco and asked. "Did you smack it?" doing another hand gesture.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review I'm open for any questions and ideas as well… :0)**

**Ok Major Kudos to all of my fans.**

**Hellakat: I really am intrigued by your brute honesty. But I did place that I don't own anything. So that I won't get deleted by DEAL WITH IT!**


	5. Pansy & Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of H.P! Please excuse any misspellings or bad grammar that I might have thank you. Story is from Vivica A. Fox's hit film **

(A/N: there's a lot going on at the same time so please think of this story as a movie...and before I forget our main character will speaking to you a lot!)

**Chapter 5: Pansy & Harry**

Hermione staring at a lady who had a lot of cosmetic magic done, dressed in a black business suit with no under shirt was walking towards Draco's office building. Giving herattention to you. "Pansy Parkinson. Vice president in marketing and a bona fied whore." Giving her attention back to Pansy.

"Hey Pansy."

"Hi, how have you been?" giving Hermione an artificial smile.

"Fine. Where are you headed?" Passing Pansy a questioning look

"Up there to see your Draco. Is he there?" Placing a funny looking smirk.

"He's there."

"I must go, I'm late for the meeting." She crossed the road and walked into the office building.

"Okay. Bye sweetie." Turning her attention to you. "Bitch."

(She begins to explain)

Ok, every girl has a little bit of ho in them. But Pansy… She's a different kind of whore. She's a lay on her back do – whatever- it – takes- to get – your – kind of whore.

I don't know how she got that big executive job. But three months after she got hired, her boss got a divorce. You make the call. So why am I not afraid of her hanging around Draco? Because, I trust him.

Did I neglect to tell you how accomplished he is.

Remembering all the daily prophet articles on big lawsuits he's handled, medal for quidditch, plaques of achievement, etc.

Gotta love that man.

Driving near a beautiful apartment building. "Time to see Ginny. It's spring, she'll be fighting with her boyfriend."

In a fancy apartment is an attractive woman that stands 5'5 with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes interrogating her boyfriend who was 6'3 good looking with messy jet-black hair and blazing emerald green eyes.

"Who are you messing with Harry? I'm not going to get mad or yell just tell me who you're messing with. Because I know you're messing around with someone. So who's the bitch that you're messing with?"

"What are you talking about? I'm messing around with you." He said trying to stay calm.

"You're a liar." Automatically accusing him.

"I'm not lying."

"You're a liar."

"Ginny please… Because you smelled some perfume on me the other day? Like I told you, I was hugging my aunt. Some of her perfume must've got on me."

Sighing heavily she looks from the ground straight into Harry's eyes and begins to raise her voice. "I know you're lying. I know you're lying because I found these KNICKERS TUCKED UNDERNEATH THE COUCH TODAY!" lower her voice a little. "So to whom do they belong to? Because they're sure as hell, aren't mine!"

Looking at the undergarment that Ginny has in her hands, his eyes widen and he steps towards a chair to sit. She starts. "That's right. Sit your famous quidditch arse down and think up a good lie. I want to see how you'll get your lying arse out this one."

(Outside the building)

Ok, ladies. If you're not sure that your boyfriend is cheating on you this is what you do. Plant some undergarments in is house. Make sure that they're either too big or too small, so it's clear that they're not yours. Pull them out in front of him and see what his arse has to say.

(Back in Harry's apartment)

"See Ginny, that's your problem. You're too bloody jealous." Snapping at his girlfriend.

"Who owns the bloody knickers!"

"I'll tell you."

Waving her hands maniacally. "Go ahead tell me."

"Relax okay? The knickers belong to… to my sister."

Lowering her voice that she is practically whispering. "Your sister."

"Her washing machine broke, she came to here to wash her clothes… and left them over here. Matter of fact she called me looking for them. Let me see." Passing the undergarment to Harry. He begins to examine them. "With the glitter that's it."

"That's it? You sure?" keeping her voice low.

"Yes." Noticing that her eyes growing dark. "What?"

Hermione getting out of the elevator begins to hear Ginny's muffled shouting. "Liar I'm sick of your lying arse! You're nothing but a liar!"

Walking near the door Hermione begins. "They're loud. Why must celebrities cause a ruckus in a quiet building? I hate saying that. But you have to admit, they do seem to get louder than others."

Hearing more muffled yelling but this time Ginny was screaming in the American language. "Stupid-ass motherfucker!"

"Ginny stop yelling. Bloody hell, people are outside."

Hermione opened the door to see Harry lying on the floor with Ginny smacking his leg. "I'm sick of your lying arse! How are you going to talk about your sister when you don't even have one! Where have you been today!"

Hermione begins. "Ginny?"

"Ginny stop. I'm not playing with you!" Noticing his long time friend by the door. "Hey 'Mione' how are you?"

"And I'm not playing either!" Ginny snapping at Harry

He grabs Ginny's wrists and looks at Hermione. "Excuse us. Ginny, relax!"

Hermione giving you her attention while Ginny is trying to kill Harry in the background. "Let me ask you something. Why do men let women come over to their house to break all their belongings and just go home? That doesn't make sense. Men when you do your dirty work go over her house… So when she gets mad, she can do what Americans say 'Bust up all of her shit.' And then you can go home."

Ginny begins to pant and starts speaking. "That's it. I'm through with you. It's over. I'm going home. Mione let's go."

Grabbing her coat about to leave Harry yelled. "That's right. I'm sick of you."

"And I'm sick of you!"

Acting like if he was the king of the world he blurted. "Just get out."

Her blood began rising like a wildfire and began yelling. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Ginny began rushing into his bedroom.

"Where are you going? Get back in here!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Throwing a crystal vase into the wall shattering it into pieces.

"Your mother gave me that vase!"

Hermione began to intervene. "Ginny, I'll catch you later ok?"

"I'm coming. I just have something to handle here." She said calling from the room. All of a sudden she darted from the room with a bat and smashed a Harry's favorite lamp into bits and pieces. Fixing her hair a little she said. "Now we can go." Grabbing her coat and purse.

Harry grabbed her and began. "You're paying for that." Pointing at the lamp.

"I'm paying you a knut!"

"I bet you'll pay for it."

"I bet you I won't."

Hermione heading for the elevator sighed. "Lord have mercy." And hearing the arguments continue.

"You're paying."

"No I'm not!"

"Then I'm taking your jacket!"

"Give it back."

"Like if you're going to take it from me?" tugging on Ginny's jacket. She slapped him with her purse. "Stop it."

* * *

**A/N: Hope all of you are enjoying the story so far!**

**Quick fact Ginny is a celebrity as well, she's known for designing robes. Well that's all for now. "Good Fight & Good Night." **


	6. Lying Men & Working Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of H.P! Please excuse any misspellings or bad grammar that I might have thank you. Story is from Vivica A. Fox's hit film **

(A/N: there's a lot going on at the same time so please think of this story as a movie...and before I forget our main character will speaking to you a lot!)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lying Men & Working Late**

Walking out of the building with Ginny still upset about the emotional pain Harry had inflicted on her. Hermione begins to give her attention to you.

"Before a man cheats on you there are always signs"

(In a blank room where random men give out excuses.)

"I was working late."

"What are a you trying to say? What's wrong with me trying to get buy underwear? Yeah I wear fruit of the looms, but I wanted to try on Calvin Kleins."

"I was working late."

"My ring? Honey it's right here in my jacket pocket. It was irritating my finger."

"I was working late."

"I know I haven't worked out in over three years. But I'm trying to get back in shape just for you."

(Hermione's voice appearing in the background)

"The number one excuse for a cheating man is…"

"I was working late."

Snapping back into reality Hermione speaks to us once again before driving away from the apartment staring directly at you.

"That's right… I was working late."

Making a hand motion to the obvious answer she begins to drive off into the sunset.

* * *

Back in Hermione's beautifully decorated and illuminated house and homey living room; we see all the girls together having a drink or two and sitting back having a few laughs.

"There you go." Said Hermione passing a drink to Luna.

Ginny interrupting. "Are you ready to go Mione?"

"I can't I have dinner with Draco."

"Oh… Draco." All the girls said while mimicking her.

"Don't hate!" said Hermione trying to be ghetto.

"We're not." Said Luna speaking on behalf of the others.

Diedre chiming in. "She can't go. A sisters trying to get something to eat."

"You can't stay to have drink with your good friends?" Said Hermione sounding a little upset.

"No I'm hungry… there are two things you don't mess with my man and my food. Either one I have to cut you." Nagged Diedre, while she sliced her hand through the air. Making the others laugh.

"That's ghetto." Said Luna.

"Yes honey, ghetto fabulous and proud." Responding to Lunas remark.

Luna turned her attention towards Ginny. And began. "I heard about you redecorating Harry's flat."

"Yes and with a bat. I broke all his precious belongings. That's what he gets for lying. All he ever does is lie!"

Coming into semi-defense Deidre interrupts. "At least he's got a job. He's better than my sorry ass man. You know what I don't understand? Is how a man can have a mouthful of gold teeth and be broke. I don't get that shit!"

As everyone is laughing Hermione begins. "A teeth just loaded." Making a braces motion says. "A grand!" making the girls laugh even harder.

Luna looking a little sad and staring at her wine glass interrupts. "Ron has some nice teeth."

Ginny getting a little hot headed. "He should for what they cost you!"

"Don't start!" she snapped.

Diedre intervening. "They did set you back a bit. I don't know hat you ever saw in him."

Luna just smiled and started to move her hips in a sexual motion. The girls just started to go wild. Ginny being his little sister yelled. "Get Out Here." Sounding sarcastic.

Hermione sounding interested and pleased said. "So that's what she saw in him."

"Has to do it every time! And was sprung. Okay? SPRUNG!" giving Luna props to her conquest.

Calming them down from Luna's indulgence Hermione started. "Let's just say he knows how to handle his business."

Nodding in agreement Ginny says. "That's important."

Jumping into the subject Diedre gave Ginny a low five and responded. "I can testify to that. I'll tell you, Tyrone maybe broke and have a mouth fool of gold teeth but he's a pipe laying fool!" Making her deep she continues. "My baby can ay down the pipe!"

As all the girls began their fits of laughter once again Diedre in the background pretends to be moaning in ecstasy.

Ginny calmed herself don enough in order to interrogate Hermione. "Mione what about Draco and his fine self? And he's a professional man too."

They all sat there in agreement as Diedre made her comment. "Yummy."

Luna a little buzzed responds. "A lawyer."

Ginny saying. "Treats her like a queen."

Being the pervert that she is Diedre comments. "Baby got big… umm… feet! I'm sorry for noticing his… uh… feet."

Sipping her wine Hermione just simply said. "He can hang a suit too."

After a couple of seconds in silence Deidre just randomly stands up and starts dancing hearing two of the girls yell. "Go Diedre!" Then the rest start to dance along with the outgoing woman.

Hearing the phone ring Hermione asks Luna to pick up the phone to check who it was. As they continue to dance we hear Luna in the background "Hello."

And Diedres outburst. "Shake that ass! Woo!"

Hanging up the phone Luna walks up to Hermione and tells her calmly. "That was Draco. He said he can't do dinner. He's working late."

In total shock Hermione just silently lipped "Working late?"

**A/N: Ok I finally got everyone back on track to where I left off at this moment I'm writting a truly fresh chappie for those that were reading this story before it got deleted. Refer everyone to read and review this story... I swear if this story gets deleted again I'll just scream and complain, it won't be pretty.**

**You Gotta Keep It Real**

**B.B. **


	7. Implementing The 10 Day Program

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own H.P. Or that plot line that belongs to screenwriter Mark Brown.**

**Important A/N: Ok let's celebrate on a new chappie. Because now I'm trying to go full speed ahead attempting to write 2 stories at the same time. Hope you all enjoy this fresh chapter of: Two Can Play That Game.**

**Chapter 7: Implementing The 10-Day Program**

* * *

After spending time at Hermione's house we are now at Club Static where the girls are having pretty interesting conversation and dinner while Hermione was getting herself a drink.

Diedre nagging as usual began. "I still don't know why we had to come here."

"Mione likes to come here and clear her head sometimes." Said Luna on behalf of her friend.

"Girl, how do you know everything she says is true?" starting to doubt Hermione's wisdom.

"Because nobody knows more about men than Hermione."

"She's right." Ginny intervened

Coming out of nowhere Hermione took her seat and simply said. "Sorry ladies."

Luna stared at Hermione and began to argue Diedre's accusations. "Mione tell Miss Thing who has the 411 on the blokes of today."

Chuckling at the argument Hermione stated. "I don't want to toot my own horn. But beep, beep." Motioning as if she was honking her car horn.

"She didn't say yes." Said Diedre facing Luna.

"Well she didn't say no either."

"Will you two quit it." Said Hermione.

Ginny interrupted the fuss and stated. "All I know is that when I have a problem I just contact Hermione because she knows how to keep it real."

Raising her glass our leading lady began a toast. "Ladies, I would like to make a toast on keeping it real."

"Keeping it real." They repeated.

After clapping their glasses Luna noticed someone vaguely familiar on the dance floor and said. "Isn't that Draco on the dance floor?"

Hermione was sipping her drink until caught sight of Draco dancing with some other woman. As she turns around her life is screeched like a scratched record. Watching him bumping and grinding with another woman.

Luna continued. "I thought you said he was working late?"

"Damn girl. What you gonna do?" asked a shocked Diedre

"I'll just go over there and say hello." she replied sounding as cool as possible.

Walking away from the table her friends were confused and said "Hello?" in unison.

* * *

(Restroom)

"Lying no good son of a bitch!" she yelled. She began to pacing and mumbled. "I can't believe he lied to me."

(Back at the table)

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Diedre questioned

Luna sounding worried said. "No… No… she'll handle business."

(Restroom)

"Get it together, Mione'. Get it together. Get it together."

After a couple deep breaths she looks into the mirror referring her attention to you and begins.

"Okay, this is where the rules. If you find yourself in a situation like this:

Rule no. 1: Never panic. Stay cool. Act like it doesn't bother one bit… and address the issue head-on."

Walking out of the restroom Hermione begins walking into the dance floor where she spotted Draco and his mistress dancing. She tapped on his shoulder acting politely she said. "Hey Draco. I thought that was you. How are you?"

Looking shocked and guilty he responded. "Mione, look… this is."

She cut him and faced the girl and spoke to his mistress. "I'm Hermione." Taking the girls hand she began to compliment her outfit. "Is that the new Ginny Weasley Collection?"

"It sure is."

"Cute outfit."

"Thank you."

Hermione faced Draco and spoke to him one last time before returning to her table. "Nice to see you, Draco. Talk to you soon."

As Hermione left the mistress spoke. "She was nice. Who's she?"

Hermione is nearly out of the dance floor still giving out her good advice to us. "Don't cause a scene. Don't go off. In situations like this less is always best. Right now he doesn't know what to think."

* * *

(Back on the dance floor)

Draco still shocked at what had just occurred said to the girl. "Let's get our stuff and go."

"We haven't eaten yet."

"The food is not that good here… trust me."

* * *

(Back at the table)

Luna looking shocked began. "What did you say to him? He's leaving."

"Nothing I just said Hello."

Ginny was reminded about Harry when she saw what was happening and blurted. "Why must men do shit like that!"

Diedre and her Ebonics commented. "I'll slap the shit out of him and that little ho he was with."

Defending the girl her boyfriend was with Hermione stated. "Diedre she is not a whore."

"No… she's a hooker!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione tried to give them a simple response. "She works with him at the firm. I guess they just decided to have a drink afterwards."

"I can't believe you allowed him to go out!" exclaimed Diedre.

She simply responded. "If you don't have trust. Then what have you got?"

Amazed at her friends wisdom Luna agreed. "Exactly."

"Ok I have reached a new level of respect for you." Said Ginny.

"See what I'm talking about. She has skills." Exclaimed Luna.

"I see." Said Diedre looking at Hermione suspiciously.

Setting her attention to you our heroine begins. "Ok. So I lied like if you have never lied to your friends before.

Rule no. 2: Never let you're friends know the whole situation. All they'll give you is bad advice and ruin your confidence. And confidence is key."

A waiter comes and asks for the orders Hermione gives her attention back to her friends and the waiter.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes I'll have spaghetti Parmesan with olives, basil, and sun dried tomatoes." Closing her menu she begins smiling and laughing with her friends and gives us a quick tip. "When you're in a tight situation, your friends are watching your every move. Show no signs of emotion. If you panic your friends will panic. And that will only heighten the problem."

The waiter comes back to have the girls order the drinks. "Anything to drink?"

"A martini shaken, not stirred." She said then looks us and says "Granger. Hermione Granger"

* * *

(Meanwhile in Draco's flat)

In his living room we see Draco with best friend Blaise Zambini. As Draco finished his story about happened and said. "Nothing happened. I was hungry. It was late, she asked me to join her I said okay. That was all."

"Nonsense, Draco. Do honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Nonsense Draco? That's the truth."

"What are you trying to tell me? That you took this beautiful woman to a club and didn't want to shag?"

"Okay correction, I didn't take her she invited me. You're right I didn't want to shag."

"Semantics, Drake."

"Blaise that's Hermione's favorite place. We established this. Why would I want to take a girl that I want to shag to Hermione's hangout?"

"Hold on one second." Standing up from the looking is if he were in a courtroom. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I Blaise Zambini intend to prove that the witness Draco Malfoy has perjured himself in the court of law."

"Blaise, would you mind sitting down?" said Draco sounding very embarrassed at moment.

"Hold on. May I approach the witness your honor? May I have permission to treat this witness as a hostile witness? Woo, Thank you." He said to thin air and proceeded. "Draco I'm a little confused and maybe you can help me understand this better. You took this 26-year-old, supple breasted, with skin so smooth it looked like buttermilk, you took her to a secluded restaurant and danced with that. And then when you got caught you acted guilty! Why? Because you wanted to shag her brains out!"

"No"

"Oh no Draco! You wanted to shag her!"

"I did not want to shag her."

"You wanted to bend it up in her, to spank her ass! DEEP- DOWN- IN YOUR LOINS!" he yelled.

"Alright." Said Draco sounding tired.

"You lusted for her!"

"Okay, okay. Maybe I lusted for her a little. She was hot." Confessed Draco.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. See Draco, you're a guilty man. Guilty… of lust! Alright?" placing his cup of fire whiskey down.

"Okay." He said while looking at his best as if he were out of his mind.

"Secretly you wanted to shag her." Sounding proud.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Still looking a Blaise as nut case then proceeded. "What do we do right now?"

"We wait." He said laying down on the sofa.

Draco whispered to himself. "This boy's just ignorant."

* * *

(Hermione's house where the girls are leaving.)

"Who's taking me home?" asked Ginny.

"I'll take you."

"Thanks Luna."

"You don't give no gas money." Said Diedre.

"Shut up!" they said in unison.

"See you girls later." Said Hermione. And once she closed the door she faces us once again. "Okay the girls are gone. Now it's time to implement the 10-day program. From this point on, pay attention, it's going to go kind of fast. First thing you do: Check your answering machine. If he hasn't called or owled you yet, it's not because he doesn't care… he just hasn't figured out an approach.

Cardinal Rule no. 1: Do not cal him. Who ever calls first loses ground."

* * *

(Back in Draco's house)

Seeing Draco looking frustrated sitting by the phone speaks. "She hasn't called. Why isn't she calling?"

"She's playing it cool."

"How can she play cool at this time?" sounding confused.

"Look here. If she calls, she gives you the upper hand. She doesn't want that. If you want go on, make the call." He said knowing the inner workings of a woman's discipline.

"No, then I'll lose ground."

"You won't. Technically you're the one that messed up. The person who messes up calls first. That's what the rules say. You can call or owl her today or be as the yanks say a player and do it tomorrow. That way if she's mad, she's had time to calm down." He said while playing chess.

"Right. And when I do call she'll know that I was wrong. And that I cared enough to be placed in a vulnerable position. You're right… You're right women love that shit, because vulnerability is the big dick of emotions."

"And they always like the big dick."

"They love the big dick."

* * *

(Back in Hermione's house)

Sitting by her phone on her bed she begins. "He didn't call tonight. I must admit, I didn't think it would happen this way. Neither that my life had become the example of today's lesson. Anyways… Ready? Here it goes Day One.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this new chappie. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Sila-Chan: I know that they're not black. Sistah you already know its just to make fun. If wasn't for the ghettoness, this story definately wouldn't be funny! LoL. Thanks for the opinion though. I won't bust a cap on yo ass. **

**LoL. Like I said before thank you so much foryou reviews. **

**Muffins for every one!**


	8. Day One

**Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own anything in this story, the plot belongs to screenwriter Mark Brown and characters to J.K. Rowling. That's all for the credit for now.**

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner it's that life has been keeping me very busy! Why I misspelled Blaise's last name I have no clue don't ask me why… maybe because I thought it sounded better, but I'll get it right from now on. Before I forget excuse my excruciatingly rancid grammar. Enough chatter and on with the story.**

**P.S. Keep a movie mind set going.**

**Chapter 8: Day One**

Walking into an office building Hermione begins to continue to explain the rules of life and love to us while heading towards her office.

"He will call you today unless he's a fool. If he is you wouldn't want him. But if he's a good boy you'll get a call."

(At Jason's cubicle)

Picking up the phone Jason begins with his usual greeting to the clientele. "Miss Grangers office."

Waiting for about one second he responds. "Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy, can you hold on? I'll see if she's available."

Placing Draco on hold the transfers to Hermione and begins in a semi-gossip tone. "Guess what I have Draco on line one."

(Hermione's office)

Looking at the phone she decides to give you her attention before she begins to answer Jason.

"Never take the first call; everything must be done on your time. Make him wait."

Picking up the phone she responds. "Jason please tell him I just got out of a meeting and to call back in ten minutes. Thank you."

(Meanwhile at Draco's office)

"She told me to call back in ten minutes." Said Draco sounding shocked.

Blaise looked up from the floor and began. "Don't' even worry about that. She's stalling for time. She's disheveled. She doesn't know what to do."

"Okay ten minutes. I'll play the game with her you know."

"Does the back of my neck really look like this?" showing Draco a tiki figurine.

(Back in Hermione's office)

Watching the clock tick by the second we see Hermione sitting calmly at her desk and begin to speak to us.

"It's now nine minutes. If he's late be in another meeting."

Buzzing in from his cubicle Jason calls. "Miss Granger, Draco is on line one."

Picking up the phone she speaks casually. "Hello? Fine"

Turning her attention back to us she begins. "Discuss nothing over the phone. Be brief. Your job is to just listen."

(Draco's office)

Giving Draco advice Blaise said. "Now remember. Don't rush in. Take your time."

Whispering to his best friend he simply said. "I got this." Continuing to speak with Hermione he began. "So-uh, how's your day been so far?"

Splitting the screen to see Hermione she responded. "Fine"

She continues to give us her advice. "If he tries to take his time to feel you out, rush him." She returns to the phone.

"So how's that new-"

Interrupting him she says. "Draco sweetheart I'm sorry, but I have a client coming. Why don't we meet tonight at the Bistro?"

"Okay but-" he said getting flustered.

"Love I'm sorry but, the client's coming in. Tonight, 7:30, the Bistro." And she simply hung up.

"No, wait, hold on, I just-" hearing the ring tone he looked at Blaise wondering what just happened and continued his conversation with him. "She rushed me off the phone... She rushed me off the phone. You know what I think she did that deliberately."

"Did she set a date?" as the wheels in his mind began to turn.

"How did you know?"

Smacking the he said. "That's the mack move! That is definitely the mack move. That can only mean one thing!"

"What?"

"She's not an amateur."

"Yeah, well, neither am I!" he said smoothing out his robes.

(Later on that evening at the Bistro)

Driving up to the valet at the Bistro Hermione thanks the man for escorting her out of the car and begins walking into the restaurant.

Giving her attention to us she starts to give us advice. "Arrive fifteen minutes late. Keep him waiting. Waiting builds anxiety and that's a good thing. Remember: your objective is to listen. Be polite and charming. This confuses them."

She arrived at her table and greeting Draco. "Good evening Draco." Leaving him a kiss on the cheek and took a seat.

"Hello."

(In the men's room)

Panicking Draco called his friend to let him know what's happening.

Blaise trying to calm Draco. "Calm down. Let me ask you something first. Was she talking a lot? If she was, she's covering."

"No; she's not."

"She was talking right?"

"Of course; she seemed normal, if that's considered talking then yes."

"She seemed normal?" sounding confused.

"Yes she did."

"She's got an angle. Do this: admit you're wrong. Let's see what she's got."

"Are you sure?" beginning to question his best friend.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yeah you have."

"Okay that was that one time but you got your hair back."

(Back at the table with Hermione)

Taking his seat Draco sighs and begins. "All right, Mione I was wrong. I shouldn't have been with Julie. What happened was that we were working late, and I got hungry. She asked me if I wanted to get something to eat, and I said yes…"

Tuning Draco out, Hermione has a little chat with us. "It doesn't matter what his ass says. It doesn't make a difference. He should've known better. But now that he's put his cards on the table and offered some sort of explanation. You must step up to the plate, girl. Be a woman. Hit him where it hurts."

Draco begins to finish his story. "After one or two drinks we were dancing and that's when you came in."

"Draco it's ok. You don't have to explain. I understand." Sounding polite and calm about what happened the night before.

Feeling that he's out of the woods he gives a sigh of relief and says. "Great. All right. Good."

"You know what? I think we need some time apart. You know- see what else is out there. Test the waters."

(Draco's flat after the break up)

Flustered and frustrated Draco says. "Test the waters! What the hell is test the waters."

"Calm down mate."

"I AM CALM!" Draco screamed.

"You're getting all swollen up in the chest. Sit down, relax."

(Earlier that evening at the Bistro)

Sounding extremely confused at what Hermione said he just repeated. "Test the waters?"

"See, I don't want you to feel restricted."

"Restricted?"

"And lately I've been feeling a little trapped myself so… Maybe it's the best thing. Is that okay with you?" she said pretending to feel worried about his feelings.

Lying through his teeth he begins. "Yeah, I was going to suggest the same thing. Good."

"Good. Waiter, check please." After signaling the waiter Hermione asked. "Would you like me to take care of this?"

"No I'll pick this one up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks for dinner." Getting up she kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to her car and gives her attention to us. "Rule no. 3: It's a golden rule. Break up with him before he breaks up with you. Whoever breaks up the person first wins."

(Draco's Flat again)

"She broke up with me! I can't believe it!"

Blaise sat there analyzing the situation and said. "See that's interesting."

"She sat there and let me humiliate myself by making go through how sorry I was. Then she broke up with me. I should've made her ass pay the check."

Raising his head up Blaise asked. "She offered to pay?"

"Yes… why?"

"Damn that girl's good."

"Because she offered to pick up a check?"

"It's not about the check; it's about a psychological advantage."

"But I paid."

"But she offered."

"She has before."

"But never after breaking up. Look in order to grasp this concept, you got to think like them… you got to read between the lines. You got to ask yourself 'Self! When she offered to pay, did she want to come up out of pocket?' Think about it. On a date what woman wants to pay for her meal?"

Thinking about the question that Blaise asked he simply shrugged.

"None! Zero. I'm twenty-nine years old. And I have yet to meet a woman who does. So you can safely conclude this is not a matter about money. So what is this about? She wants you to know she could come out of pocket if she wanted to. This is a demonstration of her independence to you. What she is really saying is that you can't do anything for her. You can't buy her damn dinner! Ha-Ha! She'd rather starve before you come out of pocket."

"That's deep. That's some really deep shit right there."

(At Hemione's house)

Sipping her cocoa she begins to explain. "Now we know his crime. He went to dinner with a colleague… after working late… got caught… and now he feels bad. Actually, that's not too bad. However… if your case is worse than this, determine if you want him back. If you don't to hell with him, move on. But if you want him back, punish him. Cardinal Rule no.2: When your man messes up, no matter how small it may seem… Punish him. Punish him hard. Day Two."

**A/N: Hope you all have enjoy this fresh chappie. Review if you like. I gotta get going I have things to do and less time to do them in.**

**Cookies to my ooberly cool fans for enjoying the story.**

**Haters for just being rebellious, that's cool.**

**Reviewers just because you're all cool!**

**B.B.**


End file.
